dragonweyrfandomcom-20200214-history
Transfusions
Ichor is to Dragons what blood is to mammals. Copper-based as opposed to iron, it is a dark green in colour, and smells metallic in nature. In some cases it may be necessary to withdraw ichor from a healthy Dragon for transfusion into an injured one. A syringe is necessary for this operation. The essential components for a syringe are the glass body of the syringe itself, Needlethorn, and wax. Needlethorns need to be long enough to get through hide, muscle, and tissues to the veins: 3 inches or longer. They're strong enough to use for injections, so bending or breaking should not be a problem. The larger the aperture of the needle, the more ichor can be drawn, and the maximum aperture should be used wherever possible. The wax is obtained from a tree and is used to attach the Needlethorn to the body of the syringe. When kneaded, the wax becomes a soft gel, which enables it to seal the syringe as it hardens. Everything needs to be sterilised. Sterilisation is achieved by boiling the syringe for approximately an hour in water, washing it in Redwort and then rinsing it in clean boiling water (excess Redwort dilutes the medication, interferes with the action of Numbweed and tends to sting).The Needlethorns are sterilised in Redwort and rinsed in water (boiling them tends to make them soggy and therefore useless!) Mold the wax around the entrance of the syringe, then secure the Needlethorn in place before allowing the wax to seal off the juncture between 'thorn and syringe. Needlethorn should never be re-used, as it increases the chances for infection, but syringes should be re-sterilised (they are expensive, so care must be taken when using them with oily hands). Cause: Threadscore, wound, infection. Symptoms: Dragon and Rider may both complain of unslakeable thirst. Dragon hide will be grey, and he/she will be lethargic. In the case of dried-out cartilage following a wing injury, the Dragon will likely be distressed, dehydrated (see Dehydration for further details), and parched. Treatment: #If the Dragon is delirious, enlist the assistance of a gold Dragon to dampen the pain and keep the Dragon still enough to administer the cure. Get assistance, a healthy Dragon to withdraw ichor from, and the necessary equipment as soon as possible. #Check, and treat, any wound complication. #Remove ichor from a healthy Dragon, and use this to treat the sick Dragon. #Clean the hide of the healthy Dragon with Redwort, usually over a bone (wings are good for this), and then palpitate the hide for a vein. #Then, using a syringe, puncture that vein, and remove ichor from the Dragon. #Once the syringe is full, carefully remove the needle from the vein, and hold the Redwort-soaked pad over the needle entry site for a few moments. #Infuse into the area that is being drained of ichor. Even dropping the ichor on externally can aid greatly (see Dried Out Cartilages for further details). Recovery: Anywhere from one month to one Turn, depending on the severity of the injury and any complications. With dried-out cartilages, recovery time depends on the severity of the wing injury, but will generally be at least a few months. Dehydration should be treated as quickly as possible. Category:Dragonhealing Category:Healer Hall